Revenge is rather sweet
by Crystal A. Kanbara
Summary: She took him away from me, if she thinks she can get away with it she has another thing coming! "There is nothing I do better than revenge." and I promise, I will get my revenge. song fic! One-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Ashley: I know I know I should be writing my other stories, but I felt like writing a song fic, so I hope you guys like it.**

**Len: Crystal A. Kanbara doesn't own vocaloid or the song Better than revenge!**

**Ashley: And with that said lets begin!**

**WARNING: Contains RinXLen, RinXKaito, LenXMiku and one-sided MikuXKaito**

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

"Its time I get my revenge on you Miku, be careful when you play with fire."_**  
**_

* * *

We had all just gotten back from summer vacation, my best friend Gumi and I had the same class along with my boyfriend Len, and once we had gotten inside the classroom Len gave me a kiss then went to his seat, and just in time! Our teacher Mr. Kiyoteru had come in and had told us we were getting a new student! I wonder if were gonna get along? But anyways he told us this girl comes from America and has come to learn all about Japan . Once Mr. Kiyoteru finished the girl came inside, I hate to admit it but she was beautiful, she had long teal colored hair and teal colored eyes, I honestly thought she looked slightly weird cause of her hair and eye color, but then again who am I to judge?

"Class, this is Miku Hatsune." Our teacher said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you! I hope we can become friends!" She said in a very cheerful voice, I'm surprised that she spoke so fluently.

"Miss Hatsune, please have a seat next to Miss Kagamine." Mr. Kiyoteru said.

I raised my hands and she came over and sat next to me, once Mr. Kiyoteru turned around to begin the lesson Miku started to talk to me, I'll be honest we had a lot in common.

Once class was over I presented Miku to Gumi and Len and they had hit it off! I was happy really, I'm glad we got along, and that's how it was for the next month, but then Miku did something unforgivable. She and Len had started to hang out a lot, at the beginning I didn't mind, I mean I'm glad they got along and that Miku was Len's best friend, but Miku started to send Len messages and Len would always blush after reading them.

I was suspicious and jealous so once Len and I went on a date I got up to go to the bathroom while taking his phone without him noticing, once inside I read the messages, I was furious! The last message was about Miku asking Len to go to the park once our date was over. I had decided to fallow them.

Once our date was over and he had left me at my house he parked his car next door (Yeah were neighbors) and then went to walk of towards the park, I had fallowed him for about 10 minutes till we got there, I was to far away to hear what they were talking about, but I didn't need to hear because in the next second Miku kissed Len on the lips.

Unable to suppress my tears I ran back to my house, luckily my parents weren't home and neither was Rinto so once I was up in my room I let the tears fall, how could this happen? How could Len do this to me? It was all Miku's fault! And I will get my revenge.

* * *

The next day Len broke up with me, I had lost him to that witch! I told Len that it was fine and that we could still be friends and he smiled, it pained me to know that smile wasn't gonna be for me anymore but for _her. _Once we got inside the classroom Len made his way towards Mikuo (I hate it that Mikuo looks so much like that witch) and Gakupo.

I made my way towards Gumi who was talking with Miku; once I got there I grabbed Miku and told her we had to talk, when we were out of earshot I asked her why she did it, why did she steal Len away from me?

"Simple, I wanted him. I wanted him and his body, and there is nothing you can do about it now is there?" Miku replied with a smirk on her face.

I had no idea how to respond to this, she acted completely different from the Miku I met, and it hit me, she just acts, that's all she does, she's not an angel nor is she innocent, she was acting this whole entire time and I never noticed. She must have noticed that I had figured out who she really was for her smirk grew even wider and a small cold laugh had escaped her lips.

"You know, I actually felt slightly bad for you, you were actually nice and deserved Len, but I guess in the end I won him and soon he will be _completely _mine." She whispered in my ear, I couldn't help but shiver, I knew exactly what she meant by he will be 'completely' hers; it disgusts me to think she could convince Len to do that.

* * *

Once school was over I left without waiting for Len, he will most likely be with Miku, and just thinking about her makes me so angry.

I had gotten home and made my way to my room, once inside I locked the door, I have to think of a way to get back at Miku, but how? I couldn't think of a way so I decided to finish my homework and get some sleep, maybe tomorrow I could think of something.

The next day at school we had a new student again, his name is Kaito Shion, he was pretty handsome with blue colored hair and dark colored blue eyes that looked kind of like a midnight blue, well apparently he is also from America because once he saw Miku he had asked her what she was doing here, Miku only told him they would talk later.

Later that day Miku and Kaito we nearly inseparable, I could see Len was jealous, sadly he wasn't the one I wanted to suffer, it was Miku for taking him away from me. As I observed how Kaito and Miku interacted I could tell only on thing, this Kaito person was special to Miku, and with this piece of information I will exact my revenge because if there is something I'm good at its that I _always_ get my revenge. Always.

Since Kaito had come back into her life Miku has been pretty cheerful, always attending parties that I'm pretty sure nobody sent her an invitation to but somehow always get inside.

I can see her give me glances from time to time, I can tell she despises me, why you may ask? Simple. I have gotten very close to Kaito, to close for her liking, honestly I don't care, she did the same thing with Len and me, and there is something I always say, two can play this game.

She always frowns at me, to the point that if I'm present she won't even laugh or smile, just frown, Len had approached me asking if Miku and I had a fight, her frowns are causing me trouble, that's something I don't need, I turned towards Len giving him my best smile and simply answered, "You could say something like that, but don't worry, everything is going to be just fine soon." And with that I left wanting to get home but sadly the world doesn't want me too because as soon as I'm close to my house I see Miku is waiting for me.

I approach her and ask, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kaito or something." She simply sneers at me.

"Stay away from Kaito Kagamine, you can't have him." She says as she glares at me.

"Oh? And why can't I? If I remember correctly you have Len." I answered back, smirking.

"Just stay away from him." She says.

"Whatever you say, Niku*." I replied.

"If you're seriously rhyme things with my name then you are even more messed up in the head then I thought." And with that said she left, honestly I don't care what she thinks.

* * *

People honestly think she's sophisticated? Please that can't be real, she only acts, that's the only thing she knows how to do right, I've seen the real her, I wonder if people saw the real Miku would they still think the same, I'm pretty sure thats a big no.

She thinks she's all that, when she is even half of it, sadly no one taught her the right way, I guess it's up to me to teach her a lesson, and I'm going to need a volunteer and Kaito fits that's exact role.

She thinks she's beautiful always wearing those vintage dresses, and I admit at the beginning I thought the same, but now that I know her the real her not even a thousand of them can cover her up.

* * *

Every time I see her I'm reminded of the sweet Miku I knew, only to find out that was all a façade, a mask she wore to hide her true self, sadly no one has seen her without her mask on except myself, not even Kaito. Every time I see her with Len it sickness me to think what she has done to him, though from our numerous chats I can still see the same old Len that I fell in love with only thing is he's not mine, he's Miku's now and there is nothing that can hurt more then that.

* * *

Finally Kaito has asked me out! I of course have said yes, though he is a gentlemen I only see him as a friend, but this way I can get my revenge, though I feel sad that I'm just using him he plays an important role in all of this mess, Miku's mess.

Speaking of that witch she grabbed me from the arm saying we have to talk, dragging me outside of school and once we were sure no one was around she asks me, "Why did you say yes to Kaito?! I told you to stay away from him." Miku yelled.

I simply give her a grin, "Simple. If there is something you should know about me is that I always get my revenge."

Miku glared at me and turned around only to disappear from my vision once she went inside our school, I stood there in complete silence for about a minute before I make my way inside, smirking all the time.

She continues to send me glares and notes promising my death through out our whole school day, I simply ignore her, no reason to be scared of someone who is obviously not a fighter.

Once the bell rings singling the end of school I grab my things and make my way outside with Len in tow only for Miku to grab him and turn him around to give him a very passionate kiss, supposedly giving it as a goodbye kiss, I clenched my fist but otherwise said nothing, only waiting for her to stop and once she does she hugs him and sends me a smirk of victory and satisfaction, I simply turn around only to bump into Kaito who surprises me by giving me a kiss, though it was short it was very sweet.

"See you tomorrow." He said and sends me a charming smile as he waves goodbye to Len and Miku.

I turn around to see their reaction, Len is smiling as he waves goodbye to Kaito while Miku only looks down, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was crying, but once she looks up she sends me her most chilling glare, I only ignored it and turn around telling Len to hurry up or I'll leave him. Len turns around and gives Miku a short kiss and says goodbye.

As we are walking he tells me he's glad I found myself a boyfriend, it hurts my heart to know that he truly has moved on, I give him a fake smile and only nod my head. In the end the only thing I can do is get my revenge, something I have yet to accomplish even though I have Kaito.

* * *

She continues to send me glares, she snares at me whenever we're alone, and to be honest, I smile through all of it, all the things she does only satisfies me, letting me know that she is suffering, you may say that I'm the one who isn't an angel nor am I the one who is innocent, and I'll replay that its only something I call revenge. You know what they say, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, in other words a fallen angel for another fallen angel, the lost of one for the revenge of another.

* * *

She approaches me again, this time when Kaito is there, with a sweet smile I tell Kaito if he could talk to Len in the mean time, with a nod he leaves leaving Miku and I by ourselves.

"Why? I still don't get why." She says with her head down.

"You don't get why what?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"The other girls from America would always back off and leave Kaito alone, many have tried to do what you did, but none of them could ever fulfill it, how come you, a simple Japanese girl with blonde hair and cerulean eyes, could?" She says, her face scrunched up in confusion.

I cross my arms and replay, "Simple really, you see though I may be a simple Japanese girl who use to go out with a guy who could have passed of as her twin, there is something I'm very good at, something that many know but may have not informed you of."

"And whats that?"

"There is nothing I do better then revenge."

She started to hesitate, "What do you mean?"

"That no matter who I'm up against, no matter who it is, I will always get back at them, I will always have the last word." I said.

She seemed to have finally understood what I meant as she lifted her eyes up to look at me, for the first time I saw sincere emotions that wasn't negative, in her eyes I saw the emotion of sadness, one asking for forgiveness. I had no idea what to do; I had finally had my revenge, but now what? Should I really simply forgive her? Forgive her for what she did to me five months ago?

It hit me that its been exactly five months since this all began, and now it has all come to an end, I take one more look at Miku, and with that one glance I had my answer, "I forgive you, but promise me you won't do this again, promise me that you'll give Len a chance, he's a nice guy trust me." I then give Miku a hug; one that I hope conveyed my forgiveness to her.

"I promise, and I'll give Len a chance if you give Kaito a chance." I chuckled at that.

"Of course." I replay as we release each other from the hug and I give her a genuine smile, not like the ones I have been giving her the past five months.

I turn around to go back to class when I hear someone shout.

"Hey!" I turn around to find out it was Miku who had yelled.

"Yes?" I asked, curious as to what she has to say.

"Thank you for forgiving me Rin even though I didn't deserve it, you really are a nice person." She said with a genuine smile.

I smile back, "Your welcome." I said as I turned around with Miku in tow as we go back to class, speaking of which we're probably gonna get detention for missing about 20 minutes already. Wish me luck!

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

**Ashley: Hope you guys liked it!**

**Len: Please review and tell us what you think!**

**Ashley: Heres the link if you guys want to hear the song **

** www . youtube watch ? v = K2UoxlVSvcA (Just take of the space!)**

***Niku means difficult, but it can also mean meat, so basically Rin called Miku meat ^^**

**Ashley: Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


End file.
